<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Thieves of Heart: The Series - Episode #4 "Violent Evergarden" by Farva5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280812">Phantom Thieves of Heart: The Series - Episode #4 "Violent Evergarden"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5'>Farva5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Except that Kasumi is Ren's Friend I Guess, Gen, Greenhouse, NO ROYAL SPOILERS, Palace Infiltration, garden, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Okumura's and Niijima's Palaces, this is an ongoing pitch for a weekly tv series centered on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Every week they discover a target and steal their heart, all while growing as friends along the way.</p><p>This week, The Phantom Thieves discover that Sojiro is caught in the snare of one of the most dangerous women in Shibuya! Can they free him from her tangled vines, or will they be pushing up daisies?</p><p>Note: Kasumi appears here, but without any spoilers for her storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren &amp; Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kitagawa Yusuke &amp; Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakura Futaba, Morgana &amp; Niijima Makoto, Okumura Haru &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakura Futaba &amp; Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakura Sojiro, Sakura Futaba &amp; Sakura Sojiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To repeat some notes from the first episode on how the show would function:</p><p>1. Although referred to in the script as "Ren", my intent is to never say the protagonist's name, not unlike the tv series Fleabag.</p><p>2. Assume all Confidants have been maxed, though Ren went the friendship route with everyone. Party members will still use their tier 1 Personas however.</p><p>3. The "series regulars" would be: Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, with Kawakami and Sojiro</p><p>4. The intent is to keep as strictly to canon as possible, though some concessions are made to help the show flow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INT. LEBLANC. NIGHT.</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro is reorganizing the coffee as Futaba and Ren walk in, mid conversation. He’s dressed well, better than usual. Their hands are full with shopping bags.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I don’t know why you bought me VR.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>So you can play it!</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>My console is from 1990, there’s no way that works.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Just get me a computer, a screwdriver, and an hour, I’ll figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO</p><p>Hey, kids, I’m heading out. Futaba, I’ll be back late, so if you two want to hang out together here that’s fine.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Oh, okay. I’ll see you later.</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO</p><p>Goodbye, you two.</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro leaves, quickly. Futaba and Ren share a look.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>We’re following him, right?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Absolutely.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. YONGEN-JAYA. MOMENTS LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Ren and Futaba are hiding behind walls as they follow Sojiro. They reach Tae’s Clinic as Sojiro takes a phone call. Futaba and Ren hide near her clinic. Tae walks out.</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, what are you two doing here?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>That’s… not my name.</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>(shrugging)</p><p>May as well be.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>We’re following my dad! He’s acting suspicious!</p><p> </p><p>Tae looks over and sees Sojiro.</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>He’s going on a date.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>What? For real?</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>He’s dressed well, looks nervous, and is literally buying flowers right now. It’s the only explanation.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>We have to figure out who this is!</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>I’ll leave you two master sleuths to it.</p><p> </p><p>Tae walks past them, smiling. They follow Sojiro as he keeps walking, but he gets to his car, and drives off.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Rats! I forgot about the car.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>It’s okay. Sojiro will tell us when it’s time.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>(defeated)</p><p>Yeah… I suppose.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Come on, let’s see you work your magic on my console.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Sounds good!</p><p> </p><p>INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. NEXT DAY, LUNCH.</p><p> </p><p>Ren, Haru, and Makoto eat lunch together in the room.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Sojiro went on a date without telling you or Futaba? That’s suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>My father would always tell me if he ever had a date. I never met any of the women though…</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>And my father and Sae just… never went on dates.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>There’s no way that’s true.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>I have to agree.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Mako-chan, maybe you’re too close to see it…</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>See what?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Your sister is absolutely going on dates.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>She is not! She’s super busy with work is all.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Men must be lining out the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Sure, I guess, but she just turns them all down. She has to be. She would tell me.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Because you tell her all of your secrets?</p><p> </p><p>Makoto punches Ren’s shoulder, somewhat playfully, then slouches and begins grumbling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>INT. CLASS 2-D. AFTER SCHOOL.</p><p> </p><p>Bell rings for school to end. Ann and Ren get out of their chairs.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>I've got a theory.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Shoot.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>What if Boss is dating Kawakami? That would explain why he's being so secretive!</p><p> </p><p>Ren has a look of disbelief. He looks over at Kawakami, then down, then Kawakami, then down.</p><p> </p><p>KAWAKAMI</p><p>Do you have a question?</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>(nervous)</p><p>Nope! Nothing!</p><p> </p><p>KAWAKAMI</p><p>Uh-huh. Well you two should really head out. Don't want anyone starting rumors about you two.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>But… it's just you here.</p><p> </p><p>KAWAKAMI</p><p>So who do you think would start the rumors?</p><p> </p><p>Kawakami laughs at her joke, and Ann and Ren leave.</p><p> </p><p>INT. UNTOUCHABLES. EVENING.</p><p> </p><p>Ren is cleaning some shelves, stocking, when Iwai walks in from the back room.</p><p> </p><p>IWAI</p><p>Hey, kid, can I talk to you?</p><p> </p><p>Ren gets up and walks over.</p><p> </p><p>IWAI</p><p>I've got… someone coming. Over. So… I'm closing up early tonight. You're good to go once they get here.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Got a hot date or something?</p><p> </p><p>IWAI</p><p>Huh. Something like that. Now just do as I say and leave when the time comes.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Alright.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings on the door. A woman, HIROMI FUJITA, walks in. Tall, dark hair, gorgeous. Iwai stares at Ren, and Ren moves to leave.</p><p> </p><p>FUJITA</p><p>Is this your employee?</p><p> </p><p>IWAI</p><p>Yes, but he’s leaving.</p><p> </p><p>FUJITA</p><p>Well that’s a shame. He’s real cute. You should be worried, I might trade you in for a younger model.</p><p> </p><p>Iwai laughs, and Ren laughs too, nervously, before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LEBLANC. LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Ren walks in to see Futaba sitting at a booth.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Is Sojiro-</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>No, he’s home. But I snuck out for a second. I wanted to talk to you.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>About what?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I have a plan. And it involves Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana pokes his head out of Ren’s bag.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>(snickering)</p><p>What do you have in mind?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Do you mind missing a day of school?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>(To Ren)</p><p>Will you be lost without me?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I was in high school for a year before we met.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Then yes, I can stay behind.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Perfect! Here’s what you’re gonna do…</p><p> </p><p>INT. LEBLANC. NEXT MORNING.</p><p> </p><p>Ren comes downstairs dressed for school. Futaba is at the bar eating, Sojiro is prepping food. Restaurant isn’t open yet.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I’m heading out.</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO</p><p>Can you flip the sign on your way out?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>You’ve got it.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. LEBLANC. CONTINUOUS.</p><p> </p><p>Ren sets his bag down as he flips the sign. Morgana hops out.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>You ready?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>This’ll be a piece of cake.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I’m counting on you.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana runs towards Sojiro’s house as Ren heads to the train.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LEBLANC. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba taps on her ear.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>(whispers)</p><p>Can you hear me Morgana?</p><p> </p><p>EXT. YONGEN-JAYA. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana runs along the street. A light is blinking in Morgana’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA (O.C.)</p><p>I'll make sure Dad stays busy, just find out anything you can!</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>This is me you're talking about! Won't be the first time I've broken into your house.</p><p> </p><p>INT. SUBWAY. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Ren sits on the subway, staring at his phone, nervous. KASUMI walks up to him.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Senpai? Something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>It's no big deal. Nothing you can do.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Well I can listen, that's something, right?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>(smiling)</p><p>That's true. You remember Sojiro, right?</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Boss? Of course!</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Well he's been acting weird, so his daughter is investigating. I'm waiting to hear back.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Can't you just ask him?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>He's… not that kind of person.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>I suppose he isn't… but you trust him, don't you? I doubt he has gotten himself mixed up in anything.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I hope not.</p><p> </p><p>Train pulls into the station.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Well, this is our stop Senpai. Are you coming, or are you going to keep staring at your phone?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Both?</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi laughs</p><p> </p><p>INT. SAKURA HOUSE. DAYTIME.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana climbs in through a window and starts looking around the Sakura house.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA (O.C.)</p><p>See anything?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Just getting in.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA (O.C.)</p><p>Alright, head into his room. You'll find something there.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>His… his room?!?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA (O.C.)</p><p>Of course! How else will you find anything?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>I guess you’re right…</p><p> </p><p>Morgana rounds a corner and reaches his door.</p><p> </p><p>INT. SOJIRO’S ROOM. CONTINUOUS.</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro’s room is mostly empty. Morgana leaps onto his desk to see an old computer open. He clicks around it for a bit, before finding an email.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>I think I found something! It’s from the other day. “Sojiro-san - I would like to meet with you tonight. I had a wonderful time speaking over the phone and think it would be even better in person. I’ll see you at 8 if that’s okay? A photo of me is attached so you can find me.” It’s signed Hiromi Fujita.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA (O.C.)</p><p>Woah… can you print the photo?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>I’m trying! It’s not easy with paws!</p><p> </p><p>He eventually does. He grabs it from the printer, and balls it up into his paws.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. YONGEN-JAYA. AFTER SCHOOL.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba and Morgana wait anxiously as they wait for Ren.  He rounds the corner and they almost tackle him.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Big news! Morgana found the girl!</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>It was easy for me!</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Who is it?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Her name is Hiromi Fujita. Morgana even got a picture of her!</p><p> </p><p>Futaba shows him the picture.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I… I know her from somewhere…</p><p> </p><p>Tae once is once again walking and stops to see them.</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>Any new leads, master sleuths?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>More than a lead, we’ve blown the cover off of this whole thing!</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>Oh? What did you find?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Check her out!</p><p> </p><p>Futaba raises the photo to Tae.</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>Are… are you sure about this?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>Are you positive this is who Sakura-san is dating?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Pretty sure, yeah.</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>Just… be careful. She’s bad news.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Do you know her?</p><p> </p><p>TAE</p><p>Unfortunately. Just… drop it, okay? I know you can handle this, guinea pig, but I’m not sure about Sakura-chan.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Okay.</p><p> </p><p>Tae walks off.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Well, that was weird.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I just remembered where I know her from. Iwai’s store.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Oooohhh. Now that’s a lead! Let’s get to the bottom of this!</p><p>(dramatic point to camera)</p><p>There is always only one truth!<br/><br/></p><p>INT. REN’S ROOM. LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Haru are playing Tycoon. Haru is winning. Ren, Futaba, and Morgana are playing with the makeshift VR. Makoto walks in.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>So… Are you guys going to tell us why you called a meeting? We don’t have any Mementos missions.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>It’s about Sojiro!</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>No way! Boss has a Palace?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>What? No!</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Is this about that date he went on?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>How do you know?</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks at Ren.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>What? They asked about my day.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>You literally came running into class to tell me.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Well it was important.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p><b>Anyway</b> we have a lead. A name. And something even more interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba breaks out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Hiromi Fujita.</p><p> </p><p>NAV VOICE</p><p>Match found.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Who is she?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I have no idea. But she has a Palace.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>And this woman is being courted by Boss? Curiouser and curiouser.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>So… how are we going to find out what her Palace is?</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>How has your cyber sleuthing gone, Futaba?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Not well… even for someone of my talent, Fujita doesn’t exist. Even that email she sent Sojiro has been pinged around so many times it might as well be located on Mars.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>So what do we know about her? Besides that she went on a date with Boss.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>She went on a date with the owner of the model gun shop, Iwai. I met her, briefly.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Was she hot?</p><p> </p><p>Ann punches him in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>What was she like?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Tall, confident. I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji is practically drooling. Makoto slaps him over the head.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Please focus. We need a plan of attack. We have two leads… which means we have to work with what we’ve got.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Well Futaba and I should stay on Sojiro… who else wants to?</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Leblanc feels like a second home, I’ll gladly stay here.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Well if this is team coffee, I’ll stay too.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>I’ll lead point on Untouchables then.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Can I tag along? I’ve actually been there.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>I’m good with that. That leaves Ryuji and Haru. Good with you two?</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>I would love to see their collection. That’s where you got my grenade launcher, is it not?</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks disturbed by Haru.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Uh… yeah.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>It’s settled then. Let’s split up.</p><p> </p><p>END OF ACT 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INT. BIG BANG BURGER - SHIBUYA. LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Haru and Ryuji sit at the table of a Big Bang Burger, that looks directly towards Untouchables. Ryuji is scarfing down a burger, while Haru has a coffee.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Anythin’ happening?</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. SHIBUYA ALLEYWAY. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto stands at the wall, pretending to read a manga, while Morgana sits around.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Is that seriously how you’re going undercover?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>It’s worked before.</p><p>(Makoto puts in her headphones)</p><p>Can you guys hear me?</p><p> </p><p>HARU (O.C.)</p><p>Loud and clear!</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Okay good. Stay in touch if you see anything.</p><p> </p><p>INT. BIG BANG BURGER. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Haru and Ryuji sit there, in silence, staring out the window.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>So…</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Uh… I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>I dunno. Just don't have anything to say.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>I suppose… we never really talk, do we?</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Guess not. Haven't had much time to talk to my senpai.</p><p> </p><p>Haru smiles a little.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LEBLANC. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>The four sit at a booth, being suspiciously quiet. Ann is drinking coffee, Yusuke is sketching.</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO</p><p>Where is the other half of your guy’s little gang?</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Makoto needed Haru and Ryuji… for… protection! The Student Council is in trouble!</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Ann wipes her brow, as if she nailed it. Futaba gives her a look. Kasumi walks in through the door, and everyone turns around.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Senpai! I came to see you.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Oh… well… now’s not really-</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi takes a seat next to Ren.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>I just felt bad, the way we left it the other day. I wanted to make it up to you!</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>It's really-</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>It’s so nice to see you all too!</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>(nervously)</p><p>Yep! Perfect timing, Yoshizawa-san.</p><p> </p><p>The four exchange a look of concern.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. OUTSIDE UNTOUCHABLES. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto and Morgana are together.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Women don’t really want to be pampered like that. I’m sure a small token to show you’re thinking of them is all it takes.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Are you sure? Because I feel like- well, the girl I like… I think she might.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>(sarcastically)</p><p>And whomever might that be?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>You… wouldn’t know her.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>(smiling)</p><p>Whatever you say, Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>Hiromi Fujita walks out of Untouchables, with a full bag.</p><p> </p><p>INT. BIG BANG BURGER. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Haru and Ryuji are absorbed in a conversation.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>The magnolias are very beautiful, but take too much effort. It’s why I tended to stick with cherry blossoms in my home’s greenhouse.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Wow, so could I, like, do this at my place?</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>In theory, yes. You’d need a green thumb.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>No problem! I need a new way to relax when I can’t run.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>I think you’ll find gardening most rewarding.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO (O.C.)</p><p>We’ve got eyes on Fujita. She’s headed your way.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Copy!</p><p> </p><p>The two stare at the alleyway, and see Fujita leave.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Let’s go!</p><p> </p><p>Haru slams some yen on the table and hustles out, Ryuji in tow.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. UNTOUCHABLES. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Let’s follow too.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Gotcha. We should tell the others too.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Good thinking.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LEBLANC. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Kasumi is still at the booth with them.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>So… Senpai, is everything better from the other day?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Well, I’m not sure-</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>What’s she talking about, “Senpai”?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I-</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>He was saying he was worried about Boss! Is everything-</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Everything's fine now! Don't worry about us.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Oh, well okay. Glad to hear you don't have any problems then.</p><p> </p><p>Ann looks down at her phone, nudges Ren, showing him Makoto’s text.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I’m so sorry, I've got a problem.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>It’s a huge emergency! Clear out Yoshizawa-chan!</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI<br/>Can I… come along? If it’s an emergency clearly you need some help.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>I apologize, but no. This is a mission that only us four must go on.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>Oh… okay. Well, have fun!</p><p> </p><p>The four hustle out of the diner, Futaba climbing over Kasumi to get out. Sojiro looks bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO</p><p>I’m sorry… they… do that. Sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>It’s no problem! I understand, Senpai always has a lot on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO</p><p>Want a coffee to go for your troubles? On the house.</p><p> </p><p>KASUMI</p><p>(smiling)</p><p>That would be lovely.</p><p> </p><p>MONTAGE</p><p> </p><p>-Ryuji, Haru, Makoto, and Morgana hide behind corners as Fujita enters a variety of shops in Shibuya, always flirting with the shop owner, and receiving an item from them.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. SHIBUYA CROSSING. LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba, Yusuke, Ann, and Ren catch up to the group.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>What’s been happening?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Nothing? She’s just been entering shops. She’s been really flirty, and getting free stuff, but that hardly sounds like the behavior of a Palace owner.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>What does that have to do with Dad? It’s not like he owns anything.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looks at her, slightly offended.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>What? Not like I’m wrong.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>I suppose additional surveillance is necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Fujita looks around, as if she’s being watched, and enters a door in a side alleyway. The Phantom Thieves approach it.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>What are we doing?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>Some of us have to go in.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I’ll do it.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Futaba-chan! What if they see you?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>This is for my dad. I have to find out.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>At least let me come along.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>...okay. But don’t get in the way!</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>We’ll wait outside.</p><p> </p><p>INT. BACK ROOM. MOMENTS LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Ren and Futaba crouch as they enter the hideout. They look around the corner to see Fujita and a few men, sitting around a night club-esque set up.</p><p> </p><p>FUJITA</p><p>It was simple. Hit on any guy in Tokyo, they’ll give you whatever you want. Now we’re stocked up for the job.</p><p> </p><p>MAN 1</p><p>I can’t believe you got all this stuff.</p><p> </p><p>FUJITA</p><p>Believe it. That’s why I’m the leader. In two days' time, people will forget the Yakuza ever existed. We’ll have completely taken over their business.</p><p> </p><p>MAN 2</p><p>The hit on their boss won’t hurt either.</p><p> </p><p>FUJITA</p><p>Absolutely not. I’m so tired of our gang being two bit. I want to rule this city. I finally found a use for getting my vines in every man in this city. It’s not easy being this hot, trust me.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba loses her balance, and steps forward from the crouch.</p><p> </p><p>MAN 1</p><p>Did ya see something over there?</p><p> </p><p>FUJITA</p><p>Go check it out. It could be a spy. Kill it first, ask questions later.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>We should leave.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Right as they are about to get to the door, the Man rounds the corner.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Smoke bomb!</p><p> </p><p>She motions as if she threw something on the ground, but didn’t throw anything. The man still acts as if she had, and hesitates, giving them time to get out.</p><p> </p><p>INT. REN’S ROOM. NIGHT.</p><p> </p><p>The thieves sit around the table, much more serious than earlier.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>This has gotten far more serious than adultery.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Why has she gotten mixed up with Boss?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>We have to act as soon as possible. It sounds like there will be blood in the streets if we don’t.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Stop a gang war, that’s a new one for the Phantom Thieves.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Yay! Firsts!</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>She messed with Dad, that’s all I care about.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Now that we know <b>why</b> she has a Palace, any thoughts on what it could be?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>A love hotel?</p><p> </p><p>NAV VOICE</p><p>Conditions have not been met.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Perhaps an upscale bar.</p><p> </p><p>NAV VOICE</p><p>Conditions have not been met.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>What did she say back when we were spying on her?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>She said she had her “vines in every man in the city”.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Vines… like a forest?</p><p> </p><p>NAV VOICE</p><p>Conditions have not been met.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Or a garden?</p><p> </p><p>NAV VOICE</p><p>Conditions have not been met.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Wait, Haru, what was the room thingy you mentioned earlier? In your house?</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Greenhouse?</p><p> </p><p>NAV VOICE</p><p>Match found.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba throws her hands up in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>And if it’s every man in the city, it must be-</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>It’s really late, let’s not say the last part until tomorrow, okay?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Okay…</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Meeting adjourned, then.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. OUTSIDE LEBLANC. AFTER SCHOOL NEXT DAY.</p><p> </p><p>Ren, Ryuji, Haru, Ann, and Makoto walk up to Leblanc. Futaba is sitting outside, with a box full of gardening tools. Hedge clipper, weed killer, machete, etc. Futaba perks up when she sees them.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Hey guys!</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Hey Futaba… what's with all that?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I just figured… well, if it's a greenhouse, you never know, right? Could come in handy.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Do you plan on fighting?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>If… I have to.</p><p> </p><p>INT. REN'S ROOM. FEW MINUTES LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Team is all assembled.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Are we ready?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Let me say it! Hirumi Fujita. Greenhouse. Tokyo.</p><p> </p><p>NAV VOICE</p><p>Match found.</p><p> </p><p>Room dissolves into red swirls.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. GREENHOUSE. ???</p><p> </p><p>The team is assembled in their Phantom Thief attire. A gigantic greenhouse, clear glass and wrought iron, looms in front of them, with plants bursting out of the windows. Looks like Manderley if it was a greenhouse.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>What's our plan of attack?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I'm getting a huge reading off of something in the dead center of the greenhouse, the area with the tallest roof.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>So that's where we're headed.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>I just hope I don't harm any plants.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>I fear it may be inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>They approach the building.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE. MOMENTS LATER.</p><p> </p><p>The greenhouse is full of diverse environments. To the left is a hedge maze, down the middle is an open field with a pond just past it, and to the right is a winding butterfly garden.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Which way do we go?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Well in theory all lead to the center… but-</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji runs off to the right, Haru chases after him, then everyone else. After Haru clears the path, vines grow over it, blocking them off.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Skull! Noir!</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps, coming closer.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Oh shiiiii-</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Skull! You have to wait for me to finish!</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Not much good in arguing now, huh?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Just forget it. The rest of us will go down the center path together, and meet you-</p><p> </p><p>Off screen yelps. Futaba turns around, to see vines grabbing and whipping Ann and Yusuke to another part of the map.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Fine… I guess it's us four.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana gives a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE - LEFT SIDE. MOMENTS LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke is already on the ground, Ann falls on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>(Grunting)</p><p>Well, that was inconvenient.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Yeah… I'm sorry. Let's just get out of here quickly. I wonder if we can beat Skull and Noir to it!</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>A race? Let's do it.</p><p> </p><p>The two begin and enter the maze.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>It's basically a corn maze, I've done this tons of times.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>A what?</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Oh, in America, they take corn fields and cut down parts of it to make a maze.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Are you allowed to eat the corn while walking?</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>I mean… it would be really gross.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Not interested then.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE. RIGHT SIDE. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Skull and Noir are in the middle of a butterfly garden.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>This is, like, kinda pretty? I guess?</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>I agree. I have never attempted a butterfly garden before. Her Palace makes them seem lovely.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>You totally should!</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Skull, I never expected you to be so interested in gardens.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Well yeah, me neither. But you make ‘em sound cool.</p><p> </p><p>The butterflies begin flying closer to them, one nicking Ryuji’s cheek, drawing blood.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Hey! You’ll pay for that!</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji begins firing his shotgun at the butterflies. They start to swarm around him. Ryuji and Haru both are getting a lot of cuts.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Should I fire too?</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Heck yeah! Get them off me!</p><p> </p><p>Haru does. The butterflies around Ryuji are destroyed, but he’s hurt too.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Oh no!</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>That… was… awesome! Noir, you gotta use that grenade launcher more often.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>You think I should?</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Absolutely!</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Oh! What if you electrocuted the remaining ones?</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>I like the way you think! Maziodyne!</p><p> </p><p>More butterflies go down.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Yay! What a show!</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji goes for a fistbump. Haru looks confused at him.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>We’ll work on it.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE - MIDDLE PATH. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba is leading the charge, sprinting.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Slow down Oracle!</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>We're just going to get lost at this point.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I can't! I can't let dad down!</p><p> </p><p>SHADOW FUJITA (O.C.)</p><p>Oh? Did someone mention their father?</p><p> </p><p>Shadow Fujita descends from the roof, vines helping her down. She in general has a Poison Ivy design.</p><p> </p><p>SHADOW FUJITA</p><p>Is he already in my snare?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Not for long!</p><p> </p><p>SHADOW FUJITA</p><p>Oh? Seems I've touched a nerve.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba screams and charges. Ren grabs her and pulls her back.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Let go of me Joker! She's going to pay!</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Give it time Oracle! You can't fight.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba sighs and gives in.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Soon. Soon.</p><p> </p><p>SHADOW FUJITA</p><p>Well until then, I'll keep you busy. I'm guessing you silly little Phantom Thieves think you can embarrass me like I'm Kaneshiro, don't you? Well I'm not like him. He's a puppy chasing cars. I'm the real deal. Or I will be. I've got every man I've ever met under my heel. They think they're in control, but they're just my puppet.</p><p>(She turns to Ren)</p><p>Hmmm… the Phantom Thieves leader. You'd make the perfect puppet.</p><p> </p><p>Her vines burrow into the ground, as she rises back up.</p><p> </p><p>SHADOW FUJITA</p><p>Have fun!</p><p> </p><p>Morgana is quick to cut the vines sprouting up, but they just morph into men made of vines.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Line up! Oracle, step back!</p><p> </p><p>Futaba, does, reluctantly. She looks angry with herself. Makoto, Morgana, and Ren start by using their weapons, and take down some vine men. Eventually, they become overwhelmed. Ren backs up, right in front of Futaba.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Odin!</p><p> </p><p>Odin appears behind him, and thunder devastates the battlefield. The grass men wriggle a little, then dissolve. Ren falls to his knees, Futaba helps him back up, and puts him around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Let's get moving.</p><p> </p><p>MONTAGE. GREENHOUSE. LEFT SIDE. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>-Ann and Yusuke are both sprinting away from shadows as they navigate through the maze, playing janken whenever they disagree over the direction to go. Ann wins every time.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE. LEFT SIDE. MOMENTS LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Shadows appear, so Yusuke is slashing at enemies while Ann is burning them. They're backed into a side room, a laboratory of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE LABORATORY. CONTINUOUS.</p><p> </p><p>Ann and Yusuke push a desk in front of the door. They turn and see the way out is sealed off by vines.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>No problem!</p><p> </p><p>She shoots fire, but nothing happens.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Perhaps it's a problem for my blade?</p><p> </p><p>His blades do nothing.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>This sucks. Let's look around.</p><p> </p><p>Yusuke finds a console with different liquids in different vials, all linked to buttons on the console.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>I believe this is it.</p><p> </p><p>Ann comes over and looks at a note.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>"Mix the liquids properly to erode the vines." I hate these puzzles.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>I'm sure it's just like mixing paint.</p><p> </p><p>He presses a button, and one vial pours into another, overflowing the one.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Maybe… I should try.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE. RIGHT SIDE. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Haru and Ryuji start to see the end of the maze.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Is it really that close?</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>There’s gotta be some sort of-</p><p> </p><p>As they get closer, they see plants with a variety of fruits and vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>Trap…</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Skull, we really should…</p><p> </p><p>Haru turns to reveal Ryuji is already eating an apple.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>C’mon, you grow veggies all the time. You should try a carrot.</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>Alright…</p><p> </p><p>Haru takes a bite.</p><p> </p><p>RYUJI</p><p>See? Free food, and the finish line is right-</p><p> </p><p>They both collapse instantly.</p><p> </p><p>INT. GREENHOUSE. CENTER PATH. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>They keep walking, the pond looming.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Ugh, Skull and Noir are going to beat us!</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>It’s not a race.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>But then they’ll win.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Joker’s point still stands.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Look, if I can’t defend my dad, what’s the point of any of this? I have to know <b>I </b>can do this.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>You were able to save yourself Oracle!</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>But I wasn’t able to save my mom… I can’t lose my dad too!</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>You have us now… we won’t let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I love Sojiro too, I’d never let anything happen to him. Promise.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Okay… I’m still nervous.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the pond in front of them. A variety of flowers sit atop lily pads within the pond, Lotuses, Water Lilies, Irises, etc.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Let’s cross it!</p><p> </p><p>Futaba tries to run into the water, but Ren grabs her by the collar.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Nothing is by accident. This has to be a puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs a nearby stone, and drops it into the pond. It sinks seemingly into eternity.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>We need to choose our path carefully.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Can’t go under or around… must be over.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>But how?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Look for the differences.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>The flowers!</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>But which ones?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>It must be symbolism.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I’ve always liked lotuses myself.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Well that’s hardly a reason. Water lilies symbolize fertility. Seems like something she’d go for.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>How do you know that?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>I once asked Haru for help with a lit paper where flowers were involved. Two hours later, Haru had told me every single flower's symbolic purpose. Some of them stuck.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Want to give it a shot?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>I suppose.</p><p> </p><p>She reaches her foot out, and it slips right through. Ren grabs her before she falls through.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>So… not that.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I’m going with my lotus idea.</p><p> </p><p>He steps his foot out and puts pressure on the red lotus flower, and his foot lands on it, safely.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Lucky guess.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Red lotuses are symbols of passion! Even more her, if you ask me.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>And how do you know that?</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I told you, they’re my favorite! The violet ones should be safe too, they’re godly. Pretty typical for a palace owner.</p><p> </p><p>Futaba and Makoto make their way on the flowers. Morgana is hesitant. Makoto turns around.</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>What? No! I… I can come… whenever I want!</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>I’ll be sure to tell Panther how brave you were if you do it.</p><p> </p><p>MORGANA</p><p>You… you will? I mean… uh, why would I care what she thinks?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>Sure Mona.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana starts to walk across confidently.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LABORATORY. SAME TIME.</p><p> </p><p>Ann and Yusuke are both going mad working on the puzzle. Ann screams with anger. She smashes the glass.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>I’m done with this!</p><p> </p><p>She mixes the vials until they hit a line using her own hands.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>That… is a satisfactory solution.</p><p> </p><p>Ann throws it at the vines, again with anger, she’s huffing and puffing. It dissolves.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Was… that… so… hard?</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Let… let us proceed.</p><p> </p><p>They walk through the door, and see the treasure, along with  all the other Phantom Thieves.</p><p> </p><p>INT. CENTER ROOM. MOMENTS LATER.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji and Haru are fast asleep, the others are clearly tired.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Is… everyone okay?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>As good as we can be. We found those two passed out ten feet from the treasure.</p><p> </p><p>YUSUKE</p><p>Is that food? In their hands? Can I-</p><p> </p><p>Ren slaps his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>I’m not dragging your body too. How are you guys?</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>I’m over it. We’ve got the route, let’s get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Agreed.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. SHIBUYA. NIGHT.</p><p> </p><p>The Phantom Thieves are slouched against a wall in the alleyway by Untouchables.</p><p> </p><p>REN</p><p>Any ideas for the calling card?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>We could plaster Shibuya again.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Won't that just make it look like a copycat?</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>You're right, that is possible.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Give me a sec… when I was trying to trade the emails I thought I saw something…</p><p> </p><p>She pulls out her phone and makes a call</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO (O.C.)</p><p>Futaba? Is something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>No! Just with my friends. I was wondering, will you be home tonight?</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO (O.C.)</p><p>Uh… no, actually. I've got plans. I'll be home late.</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Great! I mean…-</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO (O.C.)</p><p>Futaba! You better not have anything planned!</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I promise, I won't throw any wild parties.</p><p> </p><p>SOJIRO (O.C.)</p><p>Thank you. I'll see you soon.</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>(snickering)</p><p>Now all we have to do is use my tracking app and we’ll know exactly where Fujita will be!</p><p> </p><p>MAKOTO</p><p>But what will we do once we find her?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>I’ve got an idea.</p><p>(to Haru)</p><p>Can you play a waitress?</p><p> </p><p>HARU</p><p>I get to act? Yay!</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Why Haru?</p><p> </p><p>FUTABA</p><p>Well it should be a girl, she may have seen me, and I don’t trust you or Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>ANN</p><p>Hey! I can go undercover!</p><p> </p><p>All the Phantom Thieves laugh, it’s the funniest joke they’ve ever heard. Ann stands there, indigent.</p><p> </p><p>END OF ACT 2</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was blown away by how much fun I had writing Haru and Ryuji scenes, I had to keep adding them. In my mind they're Tina and Gene from Bob's Burgers, a read I doubt anyone else has but it's my screenplay so oh well.</p><p>Also Joker likes lotuses because that's one way of translating Ren.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>INT. RESTAURANT. LATER THAT NIGHT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro and Fujita are at a table together, seemingly having a nice time.The restaurant is fancy. Camera pans to show the Phantom Thieves just outside. Haru is dressed in an outfit that could pass as a waitress at this restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. OUTSIDE RESTAURANT. CONTINUOUS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(to Ren)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copy that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren pulls out his phone. Camera shows Sojiro look at his phone, excuse himself, and walk away from the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are you calling this late at night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, hey Sojiro. Where do you keep the… uh… coffee?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru gets up and heads in once Sojiro is out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you talking about? It’s everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, uh, I meant… where’s the cups?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer’s the same. Look-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru is approaching the table. Sojiro starts to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro! Wait!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren pauses for a second, thinking hard. Haru has delivered the calling card and sprints out. Fujita turns to see who delivered it, but can’t find Haru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um… I love you. Dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(annoyed)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m hanging up now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs up, and turns back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. RESTAURANT. SAME TIME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro sits back down at the table. He sees the calling card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must be a prank. Or meant for someone else. I don’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What does it say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do I have to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d make me feel a lot better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright. “Hiromi Fujita: The obsessive sinner of avarice. Your ascent to the top ends before it begins. Nevermore shall you claw your way into the hearts of men. We will take your heart before you can take all that you selfishly desire. Signed, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I… think I should go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a prank! There’s no way-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro stands up to leave. The Phantom Thieves scram. Fujita pulls out her phone in a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’d like to add one more name onto the hit list. He knows too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(pause)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro Sakura. Do it tomorrow, with all the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. REN’S ROOM. EARLY NEXT MORNING.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren is still in bed, sleeping. Morgana on top of him. Futaba comes sprinting up the staircase. She throws a bagel and a water bottle at him, waking him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on! It’s Sunday. Let’s get going as soon as possible!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is anyone else awake?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Ryuji, Haru and Ann didn’t pick up, but Makoto was mid workout, and Yusuke didn’t seem to go to bed last night, based on how he sounded, so they’re in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… Let’s give it another hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to go back to bed. Futaba throws another bagel at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. REN’S BEDROOM. AN HOUR LATER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Phantom Thieves are assembled. Ryuji is still in pajamas, Ann is in sweatpants without makeup, Yusuke has bags under his eyes. Makoto is still dressed in workout clothes, Haru looks completely normal and pulled together. Futaba once again has her gardening tools, including a machete, now in a backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you for coming here on such short notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no problem! It only took me a moment to get ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you’re being serious I </span>
  <b>need</b>
  <span> you as my stylist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We know Fujita’s orders are going out tonight, we have to steal her heart while she still has time to call it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are we all ready to move?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YUSUKE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let us proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. OUTSIDE GREENHOUSE. ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overhead lights in the greenhouse have turned off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let us press forward regardless! We must steal the treasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck yeah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is with you two?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? We bonded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That we have!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Phantom Thieves charge forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. GREENHOUSE. MOMENTS LATER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they enter, a spotlight shines down on them, then breaks apart to target each of them individually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA (O.C.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was very clever, you kids. Embarrassing me like that. But my plan will still go through. It just means I have one more target to kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow Fujita once again descends down from the roof, with vines holding her up, and then retracting into her hands as she lands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want the treasure, huh? What if you guys are my treasure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s that supposed to mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spotlights change, so they’re only focused on the men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only have one skill in this world, and you better believe I will use it to climb as high as I can. And if I can use it to stop the Phantom Thieves from stealing my heart, then I will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vines shoot out of the spotlights, and wrap up Ren, Yusuke, Ryuji, and Morgana, pulling them up with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What are you going to do with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t it obvious? Just like every other man, they’ll live under my thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vines shoot out of her fingers, at the girls. Haru slices some with her axe. Futaba pulls the machete from her backpack and also starts slashing. It’s hurting Makoto and Ann.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen appears, and starts spreading fire. Shadow Fujita resets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clever… but ultimately pointless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men descend back down, wrapped in vines, moving like zombies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that-?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We should defeat them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we can’t hurt them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why I came prepared!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba pulls out her backpack, and tosses weed killer to each of her teammates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will this work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know. But it’s all we’ve got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle’s right. We have to try anything to not kill them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys are shambling in their general direction, but Morgana makes a beeline for Ann, she kicks him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so sorry Mona!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So obviously the boys are still in there somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow Fujita retreats towards the treasure. Futaba chases her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle! We need you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You save the boys. Fujita is mine!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you can’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru is struck by one of the many vine zombies that are appearing alongside the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watch me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba leaves. Haru, Ann and Makoto are now back to back to back, encircled by the zombies. In any other show I’d have a killer needledrop right here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got a strategy for this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We need to save the boys before the Palace falls apart. We’ve got a ticking clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She strikes the Ryuji zombie square in the chest, then tosses him out of the ring. She charges over to him, and starts spraying him with the weed killer. Haru is slashing the zombies left and right with her axe. She leaves herself open though, and keeps getting struck. After one strike, they start to close in on her. Six shots, six fall. Haru turns to see Makoto standing. Ann has Morgana by her whip, tied up to the side, as she is faintly punching zombies. Haru takes off the head of one Ann is fighting and losing to. Ann turns to spray Morgana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. GREENHOUSE. MIDDLE. SAME TIME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba stops as she reaches Shadow Fujita in the middle of the arena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww, all alone are we, Oracle? Couldn’t have anyone by your side?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is our fight, Fujita! You came after my dad, so I’m coming after you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She draws her machete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t look like a fighter. I’ve killed men twice your size, while barely lifting a finger. You sure you want to do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t fight because my Persona can’t. But I don’t need my Persona for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such tenacity! Maybe I misjudged you. Maybe you could be my disciple. Like I said, all I’ve ever had is my beauty. Then one crap boyfriend gets caught up in a mess with the mob, and all of a sudden I have to… get him out of it. It made me realize, maybe this one thing of mine could actually net me real power. It’s lead me here. I have a feeling people reduce you to one thing, don’t they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t about me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came after my dad, so I’m coming after you!” Sure sounds like you’ve made it about you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m nothing like you. The past few months, I’ve been giving back to the people who support me. Sounds like you just manipulate them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. I suppose that is true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow Fujita shoots a vine, it drills Futaba in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should’ve stayed behind your keyboard, child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. GREENHOUSE. FRONT ENTRANCE. SAME TIME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana and Ryuji are healed, but incapacitated. The vine people are starting to whittle down. Makoto and Ren are deep in fisticuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should never have taught you basic aikido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She throws Ren over her shoulder like Ryuji, but before she can spray him, Yusuke grabs her from behind. Ann is tied up. Haru rushes over, and pulls Yusuke off her, but Yusuke just turns on her. Haru falls to the ground, Yusuke on top of her. Someone kicks Yusuke off Haru, then pins him down by the heel. Camera reveals it’s Ryuji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get your paws off her, lobster boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(to Noir)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spray him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru does, after standing up. She initiates a fist bump with Ryuji. Ryuji smiles. Ren has stood back up, and blindsided Makoto, knocking her down. Ren turns to Ann, but is blocked by Morgana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you Mona!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MORGANA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything for you Panther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusuke is back up, and now the Phantom Thieves surround Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How are we going to do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got an idea: Panther, remember how we took out Joker while training? Back when it was the four of us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait… oh! Is that really going to work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best idea I've got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji turns to Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey ugly! Come over here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren turns to Ryuji, shambles towards him. Ann stays back. When Ren passes her, she enters a crouch. Right before Ren grabs Ryuji, he lowers his pipe and pulls Ren's leg, forcing him backwards. Ann then "table tops" him, forcing him onto his back. Makoto rushes over and holds him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YUSUKE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May I do the honors? I have not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto hands him her weed killer, which Yusuke sprays on Ren. He starts coughing, the vines recede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you guys seriously table top me again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji helps him up, Ren leans on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck yeah man, it worked!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me just take out the rest of these bozos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen appears, and the screen is overrun in flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. GREENHOUSE. CENTER. SAME TIME.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba is wildly slashing at her, mostly missing. Futaba is losing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldn't you wait for your friends? I'll show mercy on you if you give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will you show mercy on my dad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two things: One, Don't know who your dad is. And two, No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba stands up, defiantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name is Sojiro Sakura. And in the name of the Sakura family, I'll punish you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba charges at Shadow Fujita. Shadow Fujita swats her away. Futaba lands on her back, and looking up, sees the Greenhouse's sprinkler system, and where it connects to the ground just to the left of her. The Phantom Thieves arrive. Oracle looks over, sees the laboratory Ann and Yusuke left through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oracle! We're here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see that? Your friends are here to save you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep her busy! I'll switch to support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba ducks into the laboratory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see you are no longer my slaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RYUJI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fires down Ziodyne, but nothing happens. Yusuke fires Bufudyne, same deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now give up and let me carry out my plans. I need my treasure to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We need something to stop her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA (O.C.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camera pans to show her behind a console grabbing the solution Ann previously used. She hustles to the nearby sprinkler connection, and injects it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stand back!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba pulls a lever, and acid comes raining down from the sprinklers. It falls all over Shadow Fujita, who shrinks and is heavily injured. Futaba walks over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't believe you beat me, you punk!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I outsmarted you. I used my one skill, like you said. Grab the treasure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann runs over, and picks up a bouquet of Kadapul flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those… those are Kadapul flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What does that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re… they’re the most expensive flowers in the world. Can… can I hold them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru squeals with delight as she takes them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoy them. Before it fades into the night, becoming worthless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you can put together this sort of mastermind plan, why do you really think your looks are all you’ve got? Pull yourself together Fujita. Turn yourself in, and do something honorable for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHADOW FUJITA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really think you’ve got a hold of this stuff, huh? You’re a smart kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Palace begins to crumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YUSUKE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We must depart at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They run towards the entrance. Engulfed in red swirls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. OUTSIDE UNTOUCHABLES. MIDDAY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Phantom Thieves are slouched against the walls, tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Haru, what is the treasure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru raises her hand, revealing an ornate compact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YUSUKE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The craftsmanship is truly remarkable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that a compact?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HARU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appears so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vain to the end. What a shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We… should get back to Leblanc. Shadow Fujita really made it sound like she added a hit on Sojiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re right. Let’s head out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren and Futaba wave goodbye as they leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. LEBLANC. NIGHT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Cafe is open but empty except for Futaba, Ren, and Morgana. A news report comes on screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REPORTER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other news, the boss of an up and coming crime ring, Hiromi Fujita, has turned herself into the police today. She was in possession of a Phantom Thieves calling card, meaning it could be their doing. She released details of her intricate plans for a Yakuza coup later tonight, putting a stop to it and arresting many of her fellow gang members in the process. Fujita had a reputation as a “Black Widow”, drawing in men with her attraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that woman was bad news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was... that your girlfriend, Sojiro?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girlfriend? Where did you get that idea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well you kept being out super late....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I was meeting Fujita-san, but it wasn't a “date”. She told me she was a reporter, she wanted to investigate corruption in the government, but really she just wanted names. Figured I knew something as a former government official myself. She was </span>
  <b>really </b>
  <span>coming onto me though. I guess she couldn’t ignore my magnetic charm. She gave me a weird feeling though, I’m not surprised she was lying to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba looks shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But didn’t the news say all men fell under her attraction?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, I guess she was pretty. I don’t know, far from the most beautiful woman I’ve met though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro looks off in the distance, mentally somewhere else. Futaba breathes a sigh of relief. She runs up and gives a hug to Sojiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, what’s that for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just… I love you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SOJIRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love you too kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(to Ren)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come over here, join in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who am I to argue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren joins in the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>END OF EPISODE</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to my best friend (who doesn't have an account) for pitching this palace, villain, and helped with punch up on the script. Couldn't have done it without you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>